The Bullpen Games
by rumpleswagskin
Summary: A short random oneshot in which Tony and Ziva embark on a strange challenge not only in the middle of the bullpen- but in the presence of McGee! HEAVY TIVA and mentions of adult things :


**A/N: I wrote this randomly at school one day. It's not the best, but I hope y'all like it! :)**

**Title: The Bullpen Games**

**Author: ThereIsAlwaysAnotherMonster**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mentions of adult things, probably not suitable for too many young'uns. ;P**

It certainly wasn't the first time he had busied himself with watching her.

In fact, if anyone was keeping tally with how many times Tony DiNozzo disregarded his work in favour of observing his partner, he was pretty sure they would have gone through a stack of paper the thickness of the _Harry Potter _series.

It wasn't hard to be distracted by her, not only to him of course, but to anyone with a Y chromosome. There was no denying she was attractive, hell, she was stunning. Ziva was the kind of woman that made men's jaws drop when she walked by but was completely oblivious to it. Sometimes it was endearing, and sometimes it just frustrated him that she of all people couldn't see how beautiful she was.

Right now it was the middle of a scorching summer's day in Washington DC, and Tony leant back in his chair with his hands folded behind his head watching Ziva do her work. Today she wore skinny jeans and a tight, V-neck purple top that plunged just low enough to grant him a great view when she bent over her desk. Her brown hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders, well in particular her left shoulder. The summer heat had granted her normally olive skin a golden glow and the sunlight streaming in from the window caught the tips of her hair and seemingly lit them on fire. In short, she was radiant. Not that he'd ever tell her that.

"You are staring at me again," she hummed quietly, not even looking up. Tony blinked. Sometimes he swore his partner used sonar. He quickly cleared his throat and pretended to look busy with something, before stopping and changing his mind.

"Yeah, I was." He wasn't ashamed of it. Now she did look up, making his heart beat faster as her darkly-lashed chocolate eyes locked onto his and she regarded him with a curious smirk. She really did have the most perfect mouth, he mused. All rounded and soft and pink and moist. It made him imagine her running her lips over his skin or locking them with his own before wrapping them around other… places…

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat before realizing that Ziva was still looking at him, her eyes now narrowed in a suspicious expression and still smirking.

"_Well…_" she purred. "It is distracting me."

He flashed her his 1000 watt DiNozzo grin, feeling pleasure as he saw her fingers grip ever so slightly tighter around her pen and her breathing quicken. Tony always knew the effect he had on women, but when it came to Ziva it was all the more satisfying.

"I can't help how _distracting_ I am," he said arrogantly. She leant forward on her desk.

"You are not the only one who can be distracting, Tony," she smiled mischievously. He raised his eyebrows at her as she innocently continued her work, leaning over more prominently than she was before and granting him a near full view of her lacy black bra and perfect breasts.

Tony's heart near stopped and he swallowed a dry lump in his throat. She was teasing him on purpose—and she was winning.

That just wouldn't do.

Sneaking a peek at McGee to his right, he saw that the nerdier agent was completely engrossed in his work. Tony sighed conspicuously before he pushed up the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows and undid the first few buttons of his white shirt before mussing his hair with his hand. Ziva watched the actions intently, her pulse racing. But that was nothing compared to the smouldering look he gave her next and the way his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. Now she was afraid her grip would break the pen in half.

_Why_ did her partner have to be so incredibly sexy? And _why_ did he have to sit directly across from her so instead of being able to concentrate solely on her work, her mind was flooded with images of him striding over to her, gathering her up in his muscular arms and slamming her down on her desk before his lips latched at her throat with a growl…

Ziva's back arched slightly and her thigh muscles clenched as her eyes fluttered closed and she allowed herself one brief moment of blissful fantasy. He was Anthony DiNozzo and she was female: she was allowed to react like this, right?

Tony smirked as he saw the effect he was having on his partner and didn't miss the few seconds her eyes darkened and glazed over, her gaze heated. She was fantasizing- and that thought turned him on a whole lot more than it should've.

Suddenly, scatterbrained Ziva regained coherent thoughts and shook herself out of her Tony-induced stupor. He wasn't going to win this, this… whatever little game they were playing. She reached up and brushed her hair over one shoulder before subtly dragging down the sleeve of her shirt and watching his gaze shift to her now-exposed shoulder and collarbone. Her fingers played precariously at the waistband of her jeans, ready to dip further whenever she wanted them to. Ziva looked innocently at her computer screen, displaying no sign that anything out of the usual was going on.

The Senior Agent drank in his partner's form greedily, watching her teasing fingers trace lines at her toned abdomen. Her expression was heated and sexy. This woman was going to be the death of him.

"Tony, do you still have the pen you borrowed from me the other day?" she asked him, her eyebrows raised.

"I think so," he replied carefully, his eyes still locked on hers. "But I don't remember where I put it."

"I do recall you putting it in your desk drawer," Ziva said to him, keeping the conversation casual enough that even McGee didn't look up from his computer screen. Tony furrowed his brow.

"Which one?"

Ziva stood from her desk, watching her partner give her elevator eyes and look her up and down hungrily.

"I will show you," she purred, sauntering over to Tony's desk and enjoying watching his breathing quicken as she got closer. He slid his desk chair backwards slightly to allow her more room, but she didn't use it. Instead, she bent slowly over his knee in order to reach the drawer.

Tony's heart stopped. Ziva, _Ziva David_ the tough warrior assassin, was bent over his lap like a little girl about to be spanked. Her ass wriggled slightly near his groin as she reached further towards the drawer and he could feel her chest brushing against his leg. Before he knew it, his jeans were tightening and she was grinding even further into him, causing a low groan to escape his lips. Ziva smirked slightly as she finally retrieved the pen and straightened herself back up.

"Find it?" Tony squeaked. She held the pen up to her mouth, twirling it between her lips.

"Yes," she said in a sly tone before retreating to her desk and resuming their heated eye contact. The Israeli bit the corner of her lip and sucked the tip of the pen slightly. No words needed to be said… they were perfectly content undressing each other with their eyes.

"Would you two stop playin' imaginary grab-ass and get on with your work?"

Their eye contact broke as they noticed a grumpy Gibbs entering the bull-pen. McGee finally looked up from his computer.

"Wha-?" he began. A glare from Gibbs shut his mouth.

Tony conceded defeat—it looked like Ziva had won this round. He'd have to get her back twice as hard next time.

Ziva smirked as she recognized his resigned expression of loss and picked up a pile of papers that needed to be photocopied, swaying her hips a lot more than usual as she left the office because she knew her partner was watching.

And if her gut didn't confirm her suspicions, the _smack_ and murmured _"Sorry boss,"_ she heard afterwards certainly did.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it! It'd really make my day if you could tell me what you thought of it on your way out :) **


End file.
